


A case of too many pocketknives

by Gay_plant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Loki (Marvel)-centric, knifes, many knives, written from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_plant/pseuds/Gay_plant
Summary: Loki and Thor arrive at the avengers compound for a meeting and they have to take all their weapons off. Turns out Loki has very many knifes on him————————————————————————————————————————————————I wrote this a couple of years back and I’ve never reread it since, in other words. This is going to be the best thing you’ve ever read.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	A case of too many pocketknives

It was a gloomy Thursday that the two asgardians was heading to earth to participate in a meeting. At the company owned by Tony Stark. When they arrived via the Bifrost to the lawn outside the Avengers compound they where greeted by a man who's name apparently was Happy Hogan. He did actually not seem very happy though Loki wryly to himself as the man led them to the room where the meeting would take place.

Outside of the room a guard stopped them.  
-Are you armed? He asked wearily as he eyed the suspiciously. Loki gave a resigned nod as Thor let out a surprisingly nervous "Yes"

Loki almost let out a laugh as he heard his brothers nervous voice, almost. Instead he settled for a disapproving scowl aimed at his brother.   
"Then I'm afraid you must leave all weapons outside the meeting room" Said the guard as he gestured at a table sitting beside the door into the meeting room.

Loki nodded again and as Thor laid his hammer and Stormbreaker on the table who suddenly seemed to be very small compared to his brothers big weapons.  
-You too Mr Odinson. Said the guard. He grimaced at the name the guard used but begun to put his knifes one by one on the table.

He started of with the ones that where quite easily sighted, the ones in sheathed on his arms , legs and hips. They where already a good five of his many daggers on the table and as he continued to place more and more the guards face became slightly surprised at the seemingly endless amounts of daggers on his person.

As he continued to strip of a dagger that was placed inside of his left boot he saw a child. The young man seemed to be around 15 years old and came into the room through the door they had used to come in into the room in the first place.

The kids eyebrows scrunched together slightly at the sight of the two gods in the room, one of with was currently watching him curiously while taking four daggers at once out of his shirt while the guards in the room stared dumbfounded at the god and the other too busy in a conversation with Happy to notice the newcomer in the room.

"Brother, is this really necessary? The man of iron is awaiting." Thor suddenly asked his brother glancing up from the phone Happy had shown him.   
-Yes, he told us to unarm ourselves. I am doing just that. Loki answered Thor in an bored voice as he plucked one dagger more out from his pants. The guards and the child in the room just stared at Loki took out even more daggers from various locations on his person. By now that the guards had begun too look really concerned about the amount of knifes Loki seemed to carry around casually on a daily basis.  
-Point break! Reindeer games! Come in!  
Shouted Tony who had appeared from a behind a corner with a mug of coffee in his hand.  
-Should we get in with the discussions then?  
He said as he raised an very surprised eyebrow at the amount of knifes that lay on the table beside stormbreaker.   
-Woah. Was all that managed to escape Tony's mouth at the sight of yet another ten knifes in Loki's hands from places on his person that shouldn't be physically able to fit them.  
At this Loki merely shrugged and waltzed into the meeting room without a glance back.


End file.
